Most Valuable Customer
by Midnight Crusader
Summary: Water Princess X Choose Goose.


Water Princess visits Choose Goose everyday. She was very fond of him. He has a bunch of junk that no one likes, except for her. From bottles, to maps, to clothes, he has everything. It's like the black market for her, except much safer and more accessible.

Most people find Choose Goose as a bit of an odd-ball and albeit unattractive. Water Princess finds him cute and funny. But as each day passes, feelings for him crept through her mind. Feelings of affection turned to feelings for lust until the day heat welled up inside her body...

Her pace was much faster than her usual pace. She entered his tent and greeted him. The bright sunny day that normally pleases her, pains her. She just wants to get it over with it.

"Hello..." she greeted him, rubbing the brightness off her eyes.

"Hello there, Water Princess." he greeted back.

She has an uneasy face. Choose Goose is concerned.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I just feel hot..."

"If you feel hot, why not rest here until you feel better."

She nodded slowly and sat down on a nearby chair.

"I'll give you some wine. That's your favorite drink." the goose said. He poured a bottle wine on a wine glass and gave it to her. She sighed with relief and took a sip.

"You're my most valued customer, Water Princess. If it wasn't for you, I would've been bankrupt."

She sipped the cup clean and placed the empty cup on the table.

"I like to have some more." she pleaded.

"Sure. Have as much as you want."

He refilled the wineglass from the table and gave it to her. She shot down glass after glass. Choose Goose told her to stop but she politely refused and insisted in drinking more until she was completely drunk from the concoction.

"Hey, hey...!" she drunkenly screamed. She tripped down and Choose Goose caught her. She looked at her and started giggling.

"I have something to tell you!" Her cheeks turned blue.

Choose Goose was hushed. The chirping ambiance outside made the atmosphere uneasy for him.

"Yes?" he asked.

She slowly stood up and abruptly kissed him on his beak. She broke the kiss and slobber covered his entire beak.

"I'm in heat..."

"Oh my!" Choose Goose's face turned pale white.

"Take me to your bed..." she begged and Choose Goose laid her down on his bed in the next room.

"You need rest." he said to the intoxicated water elemental.

He was about to leave until Water Princess grabbed him by his tail.

"You wanna see me get dirty?"

Her wanton behavior made his heart skip and his pink shaft started stiffening. He looked down onto his erection and started cowering. He never had sex before. His conciousness took over.

_"This is a once in a lifetime chance. Take her." _his conciousness said. He turned around and saw Water Princess eyeing his raging semi.

He nervously gave her a thumbs up. "Go ahead."

She giggled lustly and began fellating him. Choose Goose yelped at the sudden warmth of her mouth.

_Honk!_

_Hoonk!_

_Hoooonk!_

Her sloppy blowjob was warm and slimy. His cock was fully erect quickly. She popped the boner out of her Princess held Choose Goose's slimy penis and started stroking it. Choose Goose's eyes started spinning around. He squirmed around, flinching his legs around everytime she stroked.

"Water Princess..." he moaned before honking again.

Water Princess' watery skin turned warm. Choose Goose's dick jumped up and down in excitement, making Water Princes' watery nipples stiffen underneath her dress.

Choose Goose closed his eyes. It felt so good feeling luke-warm water enveloping around his dick, but he climaxed to soon, spilling warm cum all over her hands. The semen seeped down on both of her arms. His cum's now part of her body.

Her bedroom eyes fixedly stared at his penis.

"Do you want me to continue?" she said before kissing his tip.

Choose Goose gurgled, as if he is saying yes. Water Princess squirmed around the bed stripping off her dress. She's not wearing any undergarments it seems. She showed her naked body to him. No curves, itty-bitty breasts, virginal pussy, Choose Goose's favorite type of woman.

"For the love of Glob!" she yelled, "Stick that thing in me!"

She laid down and spreaded her thighs for Choose Goose to stick in. With no answer, Choose Goose sat on his knees on the bed and sticked it in. He slowly pumped in and out feeling her inner walls. It felt like wet plastic with a touch of softness. It's very smooth and warm, depending on the weather. And this temperature is perfect.

Choose Goose has a loss of words at how good it felt fucking her. Her vaginal walls felt good rubbing his full length in. He climaxed too soon again and ejaculated his seed deep into her womb. His entire body shook from the pleasure and he instantly collapsed to her bosom.

_Hours later..._

Choose Goose woke up with Water Princess wrapping her arms next to him. She is sober.

"I love you, you big dummy." she cuddled.

"I... had... sex..." he triumphantly laughed.

"...You wanna go again?" she asked.

He honked.


End file.
